


Film

by deanmon



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wychodząc z kina, żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, o czym tak naprawdę był film, lecz wspólnie zadecydowali, że w niedalekiej przyszłości to powtórzą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film

– Czy to jest jakiegoś rodzaju prowokacja? – spytał Mycroft, łypiąc podejrzliwie na Grega.

– Nie? Pomyślałem, że możemy chociaż raz, jak normalna para, pójść do kina.

– Nie wydaje mi się, by cokolwiek w tym związku było _normalne_.

Greg parsknął.

– Ale zawsze możemy próbować. No dalej, będzie fajnie, obiecuję.

Westchnięcie Mycrofta uznał za zgodę, dlatego szybko zgarnął ze stolika portfel i telefon i w jednej chwili stanął przy drzwiach. Mycroft z pełną gracją dołączył do niego po chwili i razem opuścili posiadłość Holmesa. Czarny samochód czekał przy schodach.

– Gdzie, sir? – spytał kierowca, gdy usiedli na wygodnych, skórzanych siedzeniach.

Mycroft skinął głową, dając tym samym Gregowi pozwolenie na wybranie lokalizacji. Greg podał adres, nie umknęło mu też zdziwienie, które przemknęło przez twarz kierowcy, i rozsiadł się wygodniej obok swojego partnera.

– Nie byłem w kinie od kilkunastu lat – powiedział Mycroft, przerywając przyjemną ciszę.

– Czy to komplement? – spytał Greg i uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

– Możliwe – odpowiedział z cieniem uśmiechu.

Pod budynek miejscowego kina zajechali po niespełna kwadransie. Nastał wieczór, więc inne pary i grupy przyjaciół zgromadziły się przy kasach, czego Mycroft nie mógł nie skomentować, ale Greg nie pozwolił, by to stłamsiło jego entuzjazm. On sam nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz oglądał film na tak dużym ekranie, poza tym wyjątkowo oboje mieli wolne. Dzisiejszy dzień był miłą odskocznią.

– Na co masz ochotę? – zapytał, przyglądając się tablicom z rozpiską repertuaru.

– Podejrzewam, że ewakuacja nie jest odpowiedzią na twoje pytanie?

– Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz – mruknął przez ramię.

– Wierzę w twoją intuicję, detektywie inspektorze, obawiam się, że nie jestem na bieżąco, jeśli w grę wchodzą nowości filmowe.

Jeszcze raz przeleciał wzrokiem po tablicy. Dotarło do niego, że nie chciał, by powrót Mycrofta do współczesnej kinematografii okazał się totalną porażką, gdyby przypadkowo wybrał film, który nie spełniłby jego oczekiwań. Choć jakby się tak nad tym zastanowić – czy którykolwiek film spełniłby oczekiwania Brytyjskiego Rządu? Mógł o tym wcześniej pomyśleć i przeczytać kilka recenzji.

Jedna pozycja na liście przykuła jego uwagę.

– Co powiesz na francuską komedię? Chyba romantyczną – zaproponował Greg.

Oczy Mycrofta błysnęły niepokojąco, gdy lustrował go jednym z tych swoich badawczych spojrzeń, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jakby wiedział coś, co Gregowi umknęło. Nie lubił się czuć jak otwarta książka.

– Magnifique – powiedział z piekielnie dobrym akcentem.

Zrobiło mu się ciepło.

Film miał się rozpocząć za pół godziny, dlatego Mycroft oddalił się nieco, by wykonać telefon do swojej sekretarki, a Greg pozwolił sobie na obserwowanie go. Wyglądał tak nie na miejscu; w eleganckim, trzyczęściowym garniturze wśród rozgadanych nastolatków, i Greg zastanowił się – nie po raz pierwszy – czy ktoś zabierał wcześniej Mycrofta do kina czy gdziekolwiek, gdzie ewidentnie nie pasował. Mycroft jako nastolatek. Greg nie mógł przeboleć, że nie dane mu było poznać młodszej wersji tego niesamowitego mężczyzny, dowiedzieć się, co go ukształtowało i wpłynęło na jego sposób bycia. Czy zawsze był tak ułożony, czy może przeszedł młodzieńczą fazę buntu i przefarbował włosy na jakiś niecodzienny kolor. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Mycroft jako punk byłby całkiem interesującym przypadkiem. Chociaż Greg w to wątpił. Ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo – on za czasów młodości grał w zespole swojego dobrego kolegi, a dziś pracował dla policji. Musiał koniecznie porozmawiać z Sherlockiem.

– Zabraniam. – Mycroft przerwał potok rozmyślań Grega i schował telefon do kieszeni marynarki.

– Słucham?

– Nie będę się powtarzał.

– Skąd w ogóle...

– Jak wspomniałeś, dobrze cię znam.

Lestrade potrząsnął głową.

– Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać – powiedział z uśmiechem.

– Mogę powiedzieć to samo o tobie.

Ludzie zaczęli wchodzić do sali, więc Greg i Mycroft ruszyli za nimi.

Miejsca na samej górze, które wybrał dla nich Greg, oddzielono od reszty schodami i, co było mu bardzo na rękę, dwuosobowe, zapewniając im po części prywatność i komfort nie integrowania się z nieznajomymi siedzącymi obok. Mycroft założył nogę na nogę, przez co jego kolano znalazło się niebezpiecznie blisko kolana Grega i to właśnie w tym momencie dotarło do niego, że może nie był to najlepszy pomysł.

Reklamy się skończyły. Skupił się na filmie. Tak, w końcu po to tu przyszli. Film. Ustal swoje priorytety, Lestrade!

Problem we francuskich filmach był taki, że nie potrafił się zdecydować między wersją francuskojęzyczną a anglojęzyczną, nieustannie wyłapując błędy w tłumaczeniu. Mycroft prawdopodobnie robił to samo. Prawdopodobnie na pewno.

Film zapowiadał się dobrze. Wręcz bardzo dobrze. Równie dobrze prezentowały się długie nogi Mycrofta w tym świetle.

Szlag by to.

Dlaczego nie zaproponował seansu filmowego w domu? Dlaczego postawił się w tak niewygodnej sytuacji? Dlaczego Mycroft miał takie długie i zgrabne nogi?

Po stosunkowo pustej sali przebiegła salwa śmiechu. Mycroft ani drgnął.

Film. Fabuła. Greg siłą przywrócił się do porządku.

Nie wiedział jak, nie wiedział kiedy, nie wiedział dlaczego ani z czyjej inicjatywy, ale po kilku minutach wszelkie myśli o filmie wyparowały mu z głowy, ponieważ język Mycrofta w tajemniczy sposób znalazł się w jego ustach, lubieżnie atakując jego własny. Dziękował bogu za mrok panujący w pomieszczeniu i siedzenia oddalone od reszty, bo dźwięki, które okazjonalnie z siebie wydawał, były niezwykle upokarzające.

Wychodząc z kina, żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, o czym tak naprawdę był film, lecz wspólnie zadecydowali, że w niedalekiej przyszłości to powtórzą.


End file.
